Dreams and Nightmares
by agentbeast
Summary: Ben is dead.  How does his team react?  What happens to the murderer who killed the hero?    Please read and review.  One of my fanfictions that I meant to be detailed and artsy unlike the cartoon based fanseries I have 'Ben 10 Hundred'  Help me improve!


Dreams and Nightmares part 1

A 21 year old brunette strode out into the middle of the street, traffic all around him slid to a halt. He pulled up his sleeve revealing a device resembling a watch, however it was no ordinary watch. After slapping the device a green light illuminated where he was standing, once it faded away it in the human's place stood an Aerophibian.

"Jetray!" It exclaimed as it shot into the air.

In a matter of seconds a second being of the same species hurtled into the first at the speed of sound. They crashed through a wall of Ben's home. The two were completely identical except for one having glowing green eyes compared to the other's radient red eyes. Beams were exchanged through both eyes and tails, a red flash and the red eyed Aerophibian was suddenly replaced by a hulking Vaxasaurian who kept the glowing red eyes. A couple of punches were thrown from the prehistoric looking humanoid however the Aerophibian was quick enough that few made contact. In another flash of red light the Vaxasaurian changed into a much shorter Sonorosian. The blank white being whom also had the abnormal red eyes opened it's mouth nearly one hundred eighty degrees and from his mouth burst millions of potentially steel shattering sound waves in the form of a horrific scream. The screech that had been emitted from the Sonorosian was directed at the Aerophibian whom was in turn shoved through a couple ceilings. A fourth red flash and a human identical to the one whom was previously standing in the street appeared, only this one had platinum hair coupled with paled and ghostly skin, his eyes stood out on his much too serious face, his eyes were blood red.

Immediately the 21 year old women with shoulder length black hair had heard the commotion and called out to her pet. A black blob with green circuits patterning its small body eagerly approached her while repeating its name. In an instant it jumped atop the female and spread over every inch of her body until it seemed as if she was in a very skin tight suit. Together they stalked out of the bedroom and into the hall. There was foot steps on the other end of the dark hall. There was nearly no light except for the dull green that was being given off by the living armor she wore. Instinctively, three different types of firing weapons formed on her right wrist as she pointed it down the hall. A human shaped being stepped out into the hall, the details of the man were not obvious but certain shapes of his body and clothes could barely be made out. She knew who the intruder was before she bothered to call her pet. She had seen him far too many times. She had an incredibly strong and deep hatred for this man. Without so much as blinking she fired a green laser from each weapon that had grown from her wrist. She would have been satisfied if she hadn't noticed one, possibly crucial, detail as the blast illuminated the mans face. He had brown hair.

The weapons shrunk into her suit and her helmet dissolved into the suit as well. She broke into a run down the hall, she was scared not for her life but for her husband's. When she reached the dead human she knelt beside him and let the tears flow from her eyes onto the floor beneath her. The man had also had green eyes and wore her husband's signature clothes. There was no point in being scared for her husband's life, her husband was dead, she had killed him. To her nearly everything that had happened in the next couple of minutes was a bit of a blur. Footsteps behind her, a sudden chill as her husbands look alike who had been standing beside her transformed himself into a Necrofriggian. The being beside her, he was the man who she hated and now more than other. But she couldn't do anything about it, she was in some form of shock, all she could do was cry. At least that was all she could until the moth like being with blood red eyes breathed a frost over her. Freezing her into not a block of ice, but layer of ice thin enough that she couldn't break it but it resembled a sort of ice sculpture.

It had been only half a month since her cousin's death. Though she still grieved over the loss. Until now she hadn't ultimately realized how much she loved him and what a fantastic friend he had been, even throughout his more obnoxious stages. She owned an apartment near the college she had been attending, fully paid for by the Plumbers, in order to easily get there and back. She had developed a sort of antisocial attitude and lost interest in most things within her life. Most people blamed her sudden depression on the weather as winter had been taking over lately. These people didn't know her, or not well enough to understand.

She missed her hero cousin. He was one of the few things she still cared enough about to think about. During class as she would unsuccessfully try to pay attention to whatever was being taught but her mind would wander to he murdered cousin. Sometimes her mind would wander to her hatred of Albedo, after all he had murdered her cousin. She had sworn that if she ever met him face to face he would destroy him painfully, piece by piece. She might not ever fulfill this task but it was a nice thought. At home she wouldn't really do anything besides eat and sleep, sometimes she attempted homework but since the murder had failed to ever finish any of it. Her grades where slipping and everyone, including herself, knew that if she kept it up she'd be expelled. All she did, all she ever did lately, was miss her cousin. She would sit in her room with her orange hair back, arms wrapped around herself and let her eyes twinkle with tears.

Bandaged fist after bandaged fist slammed into the red punching bag. One couldn't say that he had taken the murder the hardest, he had only taken it differently. His growing, sweaty, jet black hair was wiped from his face. He didn't cry, he didn't like the thought of crying, he didn't like the thought of others thinking that he cried. Sadness was one of the emotions that he would have preferred not to show. Therefore he was never sad about his friend's death, hurt yes, sad no. He was angry, constantly angry, about everything.

More punching of the limp red sack. A pause as he thought about the killing of his best friend. Not his best friend, but the closest thing to it. He had a girlfriend, sort of, nowadays they barely saw each other and when they did she was to depressed or deep in thought to notice much about him. No matter how much he noticed about her, from her beautiful orange hair or her luminescent green eyes she would hardly pay any attention to him; this angered him. When Ben was alive though, she was normal, more of a girlfriend. Sure he had other friends, most of which belonged and jail and probably now were, but Ben had been the closest of his friends. This simple equation made Ben his best friend.

An odd sort of ringing noise then a steel fist hit the punching bag, a second metal fist caused the chains holding it to break and the punching bag to hit into the wall, then the floor. He'd been fighting aliens and criminals alone a couple times a week, but his anger made him dangerously violent especially after an incident involving a couple burglars found dead inside of a bank vault. He couldn't help it, well if he could he enjoyed it to much to stop. Once or twice he had taken his girlfriend to help fight, but she refused to fight and had major issues controlling her powers so he went solo.

After every fight and workout he always looked the same. Always with the sweat dripping from his very muscular body and through his tight black tank top. Then always angry.

She wasn't yet fully recovered. She was told that she still suffered from a form of shock from seeing Albedo kill he husband. In addition she was also still recovering from frost bite. Unbeknownst to anyone else she also suffered from guilt.

Officially that night that he was murdered, Albedo had killed Ben without reason. He also had been charged with overkill. Julie had come to investigate and Albedo froze the women solid and attempted to escape.

The only other being who knew the truth about the incident was a Galvan. Azmuth had volunteered to visit her weekly and though their chats don't usually amount to much but arguing she has realized that the Galvan feels guilty for the death of her loved one and this is sort of his way of apologizing. Already they've agreed that when she is fully recovered she'll work for him and that they will be sure to keep her husband's copy in prison for the rest of his life.

When she is alone though, or only accompanied by her Galvanic Mechomorph pet she cries. She cries because of her mistake. She cries because of Albedo's innocence, at least in the case of the murder. She cries because she killed her own husband. She cried as any wife guilty of such a crime would.

She shot forward in her bed so that she was sitting up. Instinctively she covered her naked breasts with the blankets. Covered in sweat and with her heart racing she looked around her room. To her left the lump in the bed that lay beneath a mound of blankets rose and looked at her. Her eyes widened at the sight of her husband. He asked if she was alright, she in return reassured him that everything was perfect. The two locked lips for a couple seconds then he was out like a light.

She smiled to herself, it had been a nightmare. Even if this was a dream, now, with Ben, she didn't want to wake up and return to the nightmare.


End file.
